The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Whiskers Deep Rose’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during June 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Gaura cultivars that are free flowering with a compact growth habit.
The new Gaura cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Gaura lindheimeri breeding selection coded 0024-B2-B2, not patented, characterized by its dark rose-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Gaura lindheimeri breeding selection coded 0032-A1-4, not patented, characterized by its light blush-pink colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2012 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2012 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.